


Heart Still Beating

by LookingForDroids



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Jyn isn't expecting to make it out alive.





	Heart Still Beating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Jyn isn't expecting to get out alive – hasn't expected _that_ for years – and the escape, the hyperspace jump, is a blur of adrenaline and pain. She doesn't realize until Bodhi collapses at the controls that he's bleeding too.

Cassian's hardly in better shape, but he catches her eye and says, "I'll fly if you keep him breathing." So she does – first aid on autopilot, but good enough to heal. He doesn't sleep until she curls up beside him. 

Some time after, Cassian half-collapses onto their makeshift bed, arms around them both, eyes already closing. That's when she realizes they're safe.


End file.
